A Woman Knows
by PenAndInkPrincess
Summary: Songfic! Kenny Chesney's, "A Woman Knows." NOT a romantic Aniksoka fic!  Anakin thinks he's hidden his secret, but little does he suspect, Ahsoka knows all about it. After all, a woman does know when there's another woman.


**Okay, so this is not a romantic Anisoka fic, because I see them as more of a big brother and little sister duo. But, Ahoska can still sense things about her master like any woman worth her salt can. Fear the infinite power that is woman! Mwahahahahaha! Okay…well enough of my feminist ranting and blathering…enjoy and review please! **

"Master?" Ahsoka's voice carried down the hallway to her master, who turned to face her.

"What's up, Snips?" Anakin Skywalker smiled at his apprentice, despite his growing impatience to be reunited with secret wife, Padme.

"Nothing, just…" Ahsoka hesitated, not wanting to anger her master and idol. "Just wondering where you were going, that's all."

"Oh…just…out." Anakin winced inwardly. 'Yeah….**that'll** really satisfy her',he thought to himself.

"Okay…be safe." Ahsoka replied. 'Great, now I sound like a mother,' she thought.

"Sure thing. See ya later Snips."

"See ya, Skyguy," Ahsoka whispered to herself as she watched her master's cruiser fade into Coruscant's traffic.

She turned around, and dejectedly walked back to the apartment that she was supposed to share with her master. However, he really wasn't there enough to qualify as a roommate. She flopped down on her bed, tears leaking out onto her pillow. She was lonely; lonely and hurt that her master would rather spend time with another female.

_She can't put a finger on a single lipstick stain._

_Perfume doesn't linger on his shirt._

_There's no matchbook in a pocket, with a number and a name._

_So why does she still hurt?_

If she were asked why she was so sure that her master always snuck away to meet with a woman, Ahsoka couldn't have given any solid evidence. He never carried any essence of a feminine presence. It was just a solid feeling in the pit of her stomach.

'_Cause a woman knows, when there's another woman._

_She can feel her, all over her man. _

_A woman knows, when there's another woman._

_You can't fool her, don't try to think you can._

Anakin sat back in his cruiser, relieved at how easily Ahsoka had accepted his reply. He was confident that she didn't suspect a thing. How could she, after all? Anakin was always careful that no trace of Padme remained on his person whenever he returned to the Jedi Temple. Ahsoka never had to know, he told himself. And what she didn't know wouldn't hurt her.

_What she don't know won't hurt her, that's what he tells himself. _

_So he hides his cheatin' heart inside his chest._

_He thinks he's put one over, but what he doesn't know:_

_Is that he's already confessed._

Her tears still wet on her cheeks, she moved over to her master's bed, inhaling the scent that remained on his robe that he had hastily discarded, trying to derive some small sense of comfort in his absence. As a Togrutian, Ahsoka was a social creature. She hated solitude because of her very nature, and the fact that her master so readily left her each time they returned to the Jedi Temple made her heart clench. It was a pain worse than anything she could ever imagine.

He didn't even need to say anything. His speedy exit from the Temple each time declared it to Ahsoka loud and clear.

She didn't harbor any romantic feelings for her master. He was like a big brother to her, and she looked up to him, needing his approval and attention just as she needed oxygen. Just like a little sister, she teased him and fought with him, but she secretly admired him. He left her awestruck, and she tried to be like him in every possible way she could. But like any self-respecting sister, she'd die before she'd say that out loud.

_A woman knows, when there's another woman._

_You can't fool her, don't try to think you can._

_You can't fool her, don't try to think you can._

And so, as Anakin embraced his wife, lavishing her with kisses after picking her up and spinning her around, he was completely unaware that his little Snips knew all about his secret. She may not have had a name, and she may not have had a face, but she knew there was a woman.


End file.
